


Aaa Kotki Dwa - Ah-ah-ah Two Kittens

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Countryside Life AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Suo-er, Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: “Will you marry me ?”This question was followed by a heavy sigh of exasperation.Xiao Zhan didn’t understand what was going on in his mate’s head. He was starting to get annoyed with him and showed it. He put his arms on his hips and directed a frown at Yibo.Yibo put great efforts into hiding any sappiness from his face. He knew Xiao Zhan wouldn’t appreciate his failure at intimidating him. But the expression on his beautiful mate was extremely cute ! His red mouth was pouting and his soft cheeks were puffed out. Yibo truly had the prettiest omega.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 100





	Aaa Kotki Dwa - Ah-ah-ah Two Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mourmisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourmisty/gifts).



> Gift Fic to celebrate Vera's Birthday ! Happy Birthday, dear !!!
> 
> Song : Aaa Kotki Dwa (a popular Polish lullaby)  
> Interpretation/Translation by the author
> 
> There are many versions of this lullaby.

“Will you marry me ?”

This question was followed by a heavy sigh of exasperation.

“Wang Yibo ! Are you even human ?! We have been mates for five years already now and we’ve been living together since even before. You take care of JianGuo with me. You met my parents and I met yours. Our families have reunions every Sunday to have lunch together. We moved out into the countryside at your insistence to get a bigger house and a more nurturing home. Why are you asking me to marry you now ?”

Xiao Zhan didn’t understand what was going on in his mate’s head. He was starting to get annoyed with him and showed it. He put his arms on his hips and directed a frown at Yibo.

Yibo put great efforts into hiding any sappiness from his face. He knew Xiao Zhan wouldn’t appreciate his failure at intimidating him. But the expression on his beautiful mate was extremely cute ! His red mouth was pouting and his soft cheeks were puffed out. Yibo truly had the prettiest omega.

“But BaoBao, although it’s true that we’re mated and bonded, on papers we’re not married yet ! We’re not really recognized as married !”

“Yibo. Being mated has the same status as being married… Or did you not consider yourself off the market until now ?”

Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo with suspicion. Against his will, his eyes got teary and his pout got more pronounced as his lips slightly trembled. His insecurities were quick to come back to the surface.

Alarmed, Yibo rushed to reassure his mate. “Of course not, BaoBao ! You are the one and only I want. You’re my mate and I won’t want anyone else. I’ve always considered myself taken the moment we met. Once I saw you, I knew there will never ever be anyone else. You’re the One for me. Even if True Mates didn’t exist, I would still only want you. You’re the best for me, BaoBao.”

Xiao Zhan sobbed softly. “Don’t you ever forget what you just said, Bo-ge ! Because if you do, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Of course not, BaoBao.” Yibo took his omega in his arms. He let out more of his alpha pheromones to comfort his mate. “I just want you to marry me so that no one can ever doubt you’re mine as much as I’m yours. In bond, soul, body and on papers.”

Wang Yibo kissed the claiming mark he put on the back of his omega’s neck.

Snuggling closer to his alpha’s neck, seeking for comfort, Xiao Zhan silently thought back to recent events. Why did Yibo suddenly wish to get married ? What happened to spook the alpha ? Nothing had really changed from any other day… Unless.

“Is this… because of my….” There, Xiao Zhan hesitated and stepped back from Yibo’s embrace. He put his arms around his stomach and looked down at the floor before whispering “… pregnancy ?”

The omega looked at Yibo from under his lashes without lifting back his head.

The despondent look afflicting Xiao Zhan made Yibo want to bash his head against the wall. How could he make his mate doubt himself ?

Wang Yibo surged forward to cup his big hand on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck with a little low rumble resonating in his chest. His other hand went to the omega’s lower stomach and rubbed tenderly the still flat surface. “I’m happy about your pregnancy. I really look forward to see you swell with our pup but BaoBao, I want to marry you because I’m selfish. When I first heard your news about the pup, all I ever wanted since then was to lock you down with marriage so you can’t escape from me. I want to entirely possess you and the pup so neither of you can be stolen from me. I want to have you in my life as my mate, as the bearer of my pups, as my omega and as my lawful other half. That’s why I’m asking you, BaoBao. I’m pleading you right now.”

Yibo slowly got down on one knee as his hands quit their former positions to take both delicate hands. One of them eventually released its grip to travel down to his pants’ pockets. From it a square velvet box emerged. Xiao Zhan saw it and lightly choked on his saliva.

The alpha opened the box revealing a simple silver band. At first glance, it looked quite simple but if one was to examine it closer, one would be able to see the little stars and Chinese characters engraved all around the band. Xiao Zhan recognized them as mantras for safety and was moved to tears. He couldn’t see the inside of the ring but based on the intricacy of the exterior, meticulous attention had been put into designing it. Xiao Zhan couldn’t wrap his head around how it represented the love his alpha felt for him and how expensive this ring was. Wang Yibo had to have spent an enormous amount of time as well as money on this masterpiece and on finding the most suitable jeweler to enact his design in the way he wanted it to be.

This proof of love and of care his alpha had towards him melted his heart. If he hadn’t already fallen in love and mated with his Yibo, Xiao Zhan would be doing so right now.

“Will you marry me ?”

Sniffing through a congested nose, Xiao Zhan leapt into the alpha’s arms and hiccupped. “How can you ever doubt that the answer would ever be anything else than ‘Yes’ ? You are the only mate for me. Wang Yibo, you are my Alpha. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the next life and then the one after. I want to spend an Eternity with you !”

Releasing a breath in relief, Yibo soothed the crying omega as he placed him in his lap. Both of them were on the floor being emotional. Pressing kisses all over his omega’s face and neck, Yibo asked him whether he wanted to try on his ring. The only answer he received was a long sniff followed by slender hands squeezing his cheeks. He playfully bit them to make them release him.

Reverently, Yibo took the ring out of the box and slowly, slid the ring on Xiao Zhan’s finger. It was a perfect fit. The resplendent smile the omega offered him unfurled the warmth wrapped around his heart so that it spread through his whole body.

They discussed the details about the marriage and decided to wait until the pup came out before proceeding. That night, the mated pair made love and christened anew their home. And the culprit of their mood was an innocent customized apron. It was a soft beige color decorated with little sunflowers with a bold text printed in cursive on the front : “Kiss the BaoBao ❤”.

Since then, three months passed and a little baby bump could be seen on Xiao Zhan. The cute little bump thoroughly charmed Yibo and the alpha couldn’t let go of it. He wanted to spend all his time watching over it while having his mate between his arms. More than once, Xiao Zhan had to push him away so the alpha could go to work. He could understand his mate’s fascination with the little human growing within him but preparations had to be made and life had to go on.

As Yibo didn’t let Xiao Zhan do anything at all, the less the alpha could do was to do everything himself. So their home had to be ready to welcome their little one in less than five months. Xiao Zhan wanted their home to be impeccable. He gave Yibo directives on how he wanted the nursery to be and what furniture he wanted for the pup and then went to build his nest. He wanted to clean the house again but his mate refused to let him do so.

“Hmpf. Silly Alpha.”

He could have argued with Yibo on this point but he wasn’t satisfied with the way his nest was. He needed a good nest for his pup and he hadn’t built an acceptable one yet. Each day he felt the compulsion to break it down and build it up again. Sometimes, it could take him several hours to get it right and sometimes he would end up in tears out of frustration.

Those times, he would blame himself for being a bad omega. He was a carrier, how could he not know how to build a satisfying nest for his family ? Was his little pup condemned to suffer his incompetent parent ? Xiao Zhan was crippled with insecurities; he didn’t think he would make a good omega parent.

It was in those times that his alpha would sweep out of nowhere and comfort him by taking him in his arms. Wang Yibo didn’t really understand why his mate got in those states. All he knew was that his omega was distressed over his nest and he needed to sooth him.

The alpha took their sheets, clothes and plushies containing both their scents and put them all on their bed. While heartbrokenly listening to his crying omega whine and whimper in growing misery, Wang Yibo hastened to build a nest that could envelop them both without stifling them. Once finished, he carried his mate to the center of it, went back into the living room to scoop up JianGuo and dumped her in the nest before climbing in as well. Yibo wrapped Xiao Zhan’s arms around his cat first and then took his mate in his arms so his chest was glued to his back. One of his hands went down to cup the baby bump while the other wrapped tightly around his omega’s waist. Yibo buried his nose on the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck inhaling his omega’s pregnant scent. After, the alpha let out rumbles in his chest as his pheromones engulfed them both.

Little by little, Xiao Zhan calmed down. The purring cat in his arms combined with the rumbles on his back soothed down his distress. His pheromones began to settle down and taking a deep breath, Xiao Zhan calmed his halting breath. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s no need for sorry or thank you between us, BaoBao. Do you feel better ?” Yibo kissed the omega’s neck.

“Yes. I don’t understand why I can’t build a suitable nest ! It shouldn’t be so difficult. I’m an omega, I should know how to nest ! What if our pup doesn’t have a nest when they are born ? Yibo-”

Feeling Xiao Zhan start to spiral down in distress again, the alpha tightened his hold on his mate and hushed him.

“Shh, it’s ok, BaoBao. Everything is going to be ok. The nests you built were fine the way they were. You were doing fine, there was nothing wrong with them. And even if you can’t build a suitable nest, the pup would never have no nest. I’ll build one for us all until you build one that is perfect for you. BaoBao is a good omega. BaoBao builds beautiful nests. BaoBao is the best mate.”

Xiao Zhan’s little whines quieted down until all that was left were his little purrs.

They silently stayed lying on the bed together for a moment, one caressing a cat’s fur while rubbing their face on her little head and the other caressing a pregnant belly.

“What is the latest lullaby you learnt for the pup ?”

Xiao Zhan was enthusiastically learning lullabies from all around the world for the pup. He proudly told his alpha that he wanted to offer diversity for their pup when they were born so the little one could like a variety of music.

The omega leant back against his alpha’s sturdy chest and freed one hand to rub against his baby bump. He thought about his latest favorite lullaby. It was a sweet polish lullaby talking about cats. He found it so cute and the pronunciation so unique he had to learn it. Quietly, Xiao Zhan sang the lullaby.

_A-a-a, a-a-a,_ _  
byly sobie kotki dwa.  
A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
szarobure, szarobure obydwa._

At more than six months pregnant, the little baby bump had developed into a bigger belly pulling on his back muscles and Xiao Zhan had already suffered from continuous bout of morning sickness and hourly cravings. His mate had been a sweetheart with him. The alpha wouldn’t grumble about being woken up at odd hours of the morning, on the contrary, he would gladly go get him what he craved at the moment even if he had to go out and buy it. Later on, while Xiao Zhan would be eating, Wang Yibo would lie down on his stomach then nuzzle against his belly and scent it all over. “BaoBao’s BaoBei, Papa is here. Papa takes good care of BaoBao and BaoBei. BaoBei needs only to focus on growing healthy so Papa and BaoBao can meet you.”

Yibo pressed several kisses on the big bump as his big hands massaged Xiao Zhan’s hips, tired thighs and weakened calves.

Having finished eating, Xiao Zhan wiped clean his mouth and savored his mate’s massage. Recently, his muscles had been straining over the added weight. He didn’t want to trouble the alpha but it would seem Wang Yibo, as always, anticipated his needs and knew what to do even without him saying anything. This made the omega fall harder for his attentive mate.

“Yibo, get up. I need to brush my teeth again.”

The alpha did as told but instead of letting the omega stand and go to the bathroom, he bridal carried his mate to the bathroom and put him back on his feet before the sink.

“Yibo ! I could have walked by myself.”

Kissing the pouting omega, Yibo turned the man to face the sink so he could wrap his arms around him from behind. The alpha continued his massage from earlier by rubbing the bump then spreading his warm hands on the lower back of the omega. Xiao Zhan brushed his teeth contently and let the alpha do as he wanted.

Before the relieving massage, the omega melted against his alpha and purred a storm as he finished cleaning himself up. Yibo took him back in his arms and carried Xiao Zhan back to their bed to continue their night. Laying his mate on the bed, Yibo switched off all the lights until only the light in the bathroom illuminated the room. He climbed on the bed and wrapped himself around his mate. The omega in his arms put a slender hand on his alpha’s chest while the other rested protectively on his swollen belly. Xiao Zhan supported his head on Yibo’s collarbone and while the alpha continued to rub his back, the omega lulled both of them to sleep by singing a polish lullaby.

_Ach, śpij, kochanie,_ _  
jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz.  
Wszystkie dzieci, nawet źle,  
pogrążone są we śnie,  
a ty jedna tylko nie._

At nine months and two weeks, Xiao Zhan was past his due date and feeling greatly uncomfortable. His feet were so swollen he couldn’t stay on them for more than a few minutes. His back was so tensed he had difficulties to stand straight and even when he was lying down he couldn’t find a position that could relieve his aches.

“BaoBei, it’s time for you to come out and greet the world. Don’t you want to meet your Papa ?”

His mate was also extremely worried about him and the pup as if he was afraid he would suddenly lose both of them. Yibo constantly hovered over him and fleeted around the house with nervous energy. He tried his best to provide calming vibes to his beautifully pregnant omega but the alpha couldn’t help but fear something would go wrong. Every day, he was on his guards and by his mate’s side.

Wang Yibo didn’t like to see Xiao Zhan as spiritless as he was. His mate was always tired, always uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to provide help and make him feel better. His instincts were going haywire, his frustration and helplessness grew to new highs. It was the first time he despaired over his inability to act.

“How are you feeling, BaoBao ? Do you need anything ? Does your back hurt ? Do you need a massage ? BaoBao, are you hungry ?”

Xiao Zhan groaned before this barrage of questions. His big and confident alpha was reduced to a nervous bee. That was cute. And that was annoying. Like a fly. The omega repressed his urge to swat the alpha and took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. In the state he was now, he couldn’t stress his body.

“Alpha” Xiao Zhan appealed his mate to him.

“Yes, BaoBao ? What is it ? What do you need ? I’ll give it to you immediately.” Yibo’s hands fluttered everywhere as he neared the stretched out omega on their bed.

“Will gege lay with Zhan Zhan on the bed ? Zhan Zhan wants Bo-ge to hug him~” The omega purred out enticingly with a sweet voice.

“Of course, whatever BaoBao wants !” The alpha carefully laid on the bed with Xiao Zhan before his brain even finished processing what the omega wanted. He leaned most of Xiao Zhan’s body on his front and rumbled.

At last, his body was supported and the knot of tension it was came undone ! Xiao Zhan was relieved to finally feel comfortable. His eyes were already slowly closing and unconsciously, Xiao Zhan hummed under his breathe.

_A-a-a, a-a-a,_ _  
byly sobie kotki dwa.  
A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
szarobure, szarobure obydwa._

At one month, one week and three days, Suo-er was a happy little bundle of joy. He was Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo’s little bundle of joy. Suo-er wasn’t a difficult child. He cried when he had to for feedings and changing but the rest of the time he slept deeply.

Wang Yibo took every opportunity to hold his little son. He would take him on a tour of each room of the house when Suo’er was awake. When Suo-er would fall asleep in his arms, the alpha would be reluctant to put him in his cradle and would continue to walk around the room and rock the pup.

Xiao Zhan was witness to several of those occasions. He couldn’t do anything but sigh in a helpless manner. His alpha was so silly. It was like he feared if he put the young baby down; the baby would disappear from his sight.

“Wang Yibo, are you trying to make me jealous of my own little pup ?”

Alarmed by his omega’s words, the alpha slowly turned around with Suo-er and faced his mate. He took some time to assess whether he really had upset his mate and made him feel neglected. He was relieved to see his omega only teasing him. Wang Yibo passed their pup to his mate and took both of them in his arms to scent them.

“BaoBao will always come first in my heart. Always. I just really find our miracle so fascinating right now. BaoBei came from us, he was protected and nurtured inside BaoBao for such a long time. Sometimes, I’m scared this is all a dream and I’ll wake up with neither BaoBao nor BaoBei. You both are so important to me. You make me happy.”

Xiao Zhan burrowed closer in Wang Yibo’s neck at his revelations. He didn’t know his strong alpha had such fears. The omega released some of his soothing pheromones in the air as he purred in his mate’s ear. His alpha had always put on a strong face; he almost forgot Yibo struggled with some things.

“We’re here, Alpha. Suo-er and I are here to stay. You have us and we have you. We love you as much as you love us. Don’t be afraid; we’re not going anywhere, Bo-ge.”

“My treasures.” Yibo sobbed out.

It would take more than this instant to convince him he had nothing to fear but it was a good start.

With both his pup sleeping tightly in his arms and his alpha holding him close, Xiao Zhan sang Suo-er’s lullaby.

_Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie_ _  
księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie.  
A gdy rano przyjdzie świt  
księzycowi będzie wstyd,  
ze on zasnąl, a nie ty._

They were a happy family of three and maybe in some years, they would become a happy family of four or five.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics : 
> 
> A-a-a, a-a-a,  
> byly sobie kotki dwa.  
> A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
> szarobure, szarobure obydwa.
> 
> Ach, śpij, kochanie,  
> jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz.  
> Wszystkie dzieci, nawet źle,  
> pogrążone są we śnie,  
> a ty jedna tylko nie.
> 
> A-a-a, a-a-a,  
> byly sobie kotki dwa.  
> A-a-a, kotki dwa,  
> szarobure, szarobure obydwa.
> 
> Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie  
> księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie.  
> A gdy rano przyjdzie świt  
> księzycowi będzie wstyd,  
> ze on zasnąl, a nie ty.
> 
> Translation/interpretation :
> 
> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,  
> There were two kittens.  
> Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens,  
> They were both ash brown.
> 
> Oh, sleep, my darling,  
> If you want a star from the sky – I'll give you one.  
> All the children, even the naughty ones,  
> Are already sleeping,  
> But you are the only one not doing so.
> 
> Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah,  
> Two little kittens are by themselves.  
> Ah-ah-ah, two little kittens,  
> They were both gray and brown.
> 
> Oh, sleep, because  
> The moon is yawning and will soon fall asleep.  
> And when dawn comes in the morning  
> The moon will feel ashamed,  
> That it fell asleep while you did not.


End file.
